


At Long Last

by VolkswagenPanda



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Future, Happy, Love, No Smut, Song: Fire On Fire (Sam Smith)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolkswagenPanda/pseuds/VolkswagenPanda
Summary: Life could never have been the same after meeting Sophie. No chance. Keefe smiled to himself...Because it was a good thing.SoKeefe songfic oneshot. A happy one because...because!
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Kudos: 17





	At Long Last

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Fire on Fire by Sam Smith. I don't own the song or KOTLC. Enjoy!

_My mother said I'm too romantic_

Isn't it strange how empaths are told not to have feelings, even by their own family?

_She said "you're dancing in the movies"_

Perhaps that was just Keefe's family. Luck of the draw, or something.

_I almost started to believe her_

In childhood, he had idolized his parents. All kids do. 

_Then I saw you and I knew._

And then Sophie had kicked Keefe out of his head and into the real world.

_Maybe it's 'cause I got a little bit older_

He hadn't been a kid for a long time...

_Maybe it's all that I've been through._

And that was helped along by the horrific things he had seen and experienced.

_I'd like to think it's how you lean on my shoulder_

But he might never have changed if not for Sophie.

_And how I see myself with you._

The time they spent together was more valuable than anything else to him, but not because she shook him into reality.

_I don't say a word_

No...it was because he was in love with her.

_But still you take my breath and steal the things I know_

Life could never have been the same after meeting Sophie. No chance.

_There you go, saving me from out of the cold_

He smiled to himself. Because it was a good thing.

_Fire on fire would normally kill us_

They both had such out there personalities that someone looking on would never think it could work.

_But this much desire, together, we're winners_

Somehow...it did work, though. Their hopes and dreams aligned.

_They say that we're out of control and some say we'_ _re sinners_

Yeah...people didn't really like it.

_But don't let them ruin our beautiful rhythms_

But who cares what everyone else thinks? Honestly, who gives a--

_'Cause when you unfold me and tell me you love me_

Words couldn't explain anything decently.

_And look in my eyes_

Imagine the happiest, greatest feeling in the world...

_You are perfection, my only direction_

And multiply it by the largest number you can think of.

_It's fire on fire, mmm_

Nothing else to say, but...

_It's fire on fire_

He was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hoped y'all enjoyed a happier SoKeefe fic for once! It's funny, because the song was originally really sad. But whatever, I can interpret it how I want, right? Thanks for reading!


End file.
